


【长顾】执念

by xialinlin



Series: 搞顾昀合集 [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialinlin/pseuds/xialinlin
Summary: 填坑之半夜睡袭车





	【长顾】执念

**Author's Note:**

> 填坑之半夜睡袭车

长庚往顾昀的屁股上摸了一把，温泉泡得顾昀一副白生生的皮骨都能掐出水了。  
顾昀笑着一躲，提醒道：“陛下，江大人可还在那边儿等着你呢。”  
长庚哼笑一声，啪一声拍在顾昀屁股上，顿时留下一个红掌印。  
“那就叫他等着。”  
长庚往顾昀身上一扑，伴随着顾昀轻轻的欢笑声，长庚手开始在顾昀身上乱摸……

然后，长庚就醒了。

长庚脸色不是很好，伸手拍了拍自己的脸，这都做着什么乱七八糟的梦……

转头看了看沉睡在身侧的顾昀，呼吸绵长，一双美人目安静的合上。长睫浓密，在眼睑下洒下一扇阴影。  
顾昀昨夜刚从江南回来，为了能早一日见他，放下侍从提前从江南赶回来。又被他缠着做了一回，这会睡得正沉。  
长庚仔细瞧着，他嘴唇微微抿着，颜色是淡粉色。  
长庚凑过去微微亲了一口。  
顾昀没动弹。  
长庚又亲了亲他有点凉的下巴。  
顾昀还没动。  
长庚不想吵醒顾昀，只是按捺不下心里那点突然翻起来的心思。或许是被顾昀宠得过头了，  
长庚凑近顾昀，低声喊着：“子熹，子熹。”  
连着唤了好几声，末了又缀上一句：“我好想你。”  
仿佛说出来就好多了，长庚舒缓了一下呼吸，手开始不听使唤地在顾昀身上乱摸，拉开上衣，扯了裤子，顾昀累极了，只是哼哼唧唧地扒拉了下他的手，转个身继续睡。  
长庚摸出床头小柜里的杏花膏，捻了一点就往顾昀后面蹭。  
才经历过性事的小口还未很好的合上，红红的肉往外翻着，手指微微进入便能柔软的将手指缠住。长庚弄得一阵面红气躁，忍不住扶着硬起的柱身一点点送进顾昀体内。  
“嗯……”不适感让顾昀难耐的皱起了眉。  
长庚忍着呼吸，像背着长辈偷情的情节，他按捺着全身四肢百骸的颤栗，悄悄凑到顾昀耳边不住地念叨：“子熹……义父……我要你……”  
先是摆动着腰身浅浅的动作，顾昀嗓子里细细的喘息中，竟喊了他一声“心肝儿”。  
长庚忍不住地动作大起来，拉起顾昀一条腿用力得往里肏干起来。  
几下顶弄，顾昀连着哼叫了几声，蓦然张开了双眼。  
“！长庚！你！”顾昀恍惚从梦中被摇醒，浑身欲火，以为是做了春梦，却没想到，是被这混小子从睡梦中干醒的！  
长庚看顾昀醒了，反而更有些离经叛道的刺激感，一面害怕顾昀生气，一面又期待着顾昀破口骂他。按捺着这股异样的情绪，长庚欢快的朝里使劲顶弄了几下，正巧蹭过那处要命的地方，刚欲开口骂人的话到了嘴边就变了味，浪得都找不到调了，吓得赶紧闭上了嘴。  
见状，长庚更是不肯放过，几次大力冲撞，直直得往那团软肉上撞，直撞得顾昀嘴里闷哼再藏不住，纷纷泄出口。顾昀睡前刚被操弄过得身体，本就敏感，又被长庚拼命戳弄那要命得地方，一会子的功夫，便忍不住扶着床边，断断续续地呻吟起来。嘴里还气得直骂：“你……个啊……小兔嗯……崽子……就……知道……啊！”“就知道欺负老人”这句话还没等说齐整，长庚一番狠顶，顾昀挣扎无果，被强行肏射了出来。虚脱般的趴在床上，顾昀急促得喘着气。乌黑的头发遮了小半张脸，脸颊上微微有些发红。  
长庚不等他缓过来，便拉过他侧着身子，抬起一条腿架在肩膀上，另一条腿压在身下，双手撑在他腰间，狠狠的肏干起来。顾昀这次连骂的词都说不完整了，嘴里除了憋不住“啊”的一声叫唤，就只能喘气儿了。  
长庚望着身下衣衫凌乱，张着腿被他进入的顾昀，眼眶瞬间热起来，一股麻痹的快感从视觉迅速转化为电流样的刺激顺着心脉潜入五脏六腑。他动作一顿，压着顾昀的腿向前想去抱顾昀，顾昀哎哟一声：“心肝儿，我这腿不是弹簧，想怎么弯就怎么弯的，行行好吧啊？”  
长庚眼眶一热：“义父，对不起。”  
顾昀牙根儿酸。  
长庚这混账东西，每次做了混账事，就喜欢在这事上喊义父赔不是。顾昀觉得自己可能就是把酸腐惯了的命，宠狼崽子宠上天了，肏都给肏了，任劳任怨，被板着腿从梦里干醒，反过来还得去哄那心肝儿。  
顾昀心里一阵唉声叹气，觉得自己忒没出息。得，看长庚这模样就心疼，哄一哄也不会掉块肉。他看开了，顶多被狼崽子按着做一回，他也不算吃亏。  
顾昀捞到长庚一只手，捏了捏，“心肝儿，在这当口儿，你磨蹭什么呢？”  
长庚吸了吸鼻子，放下顾昀的长腿，从中间挤进去环抱住他：“义父，你疼吗？”  
顾昀耐着性子：“心肝儿，你要是不行，还我来？”  
长庚被顾昀里面绞得难耐，复又顶弄起来，舒服得阵阵吸气，“怎么能累着义父呢，还是我来吧。”  
顾昀一个白眼都来不及翻，只觉得长庚动作越来越快，总是朝着那处要命处顶，顾昀浑身有些颤抖，“呃……别总往那……那块儿弄……”  
“义父，舒服不舒服？”  
“你……”  
长庚呼吸越来越急促，猴急似地不住的往里顶弄，随着动作越来越大，越来越狠，顾昀顾不得从身下那处蔓延开的麻痹感，脑袋里噼里啪啦闪过一道白线，前面那处忍不住又射了出来。  
长庚一笑：“义父，两次了。”  
顾昀喘着气，咽了口唾沫，微微哆嗦，“心肝儿，给义父我留条命在，咱们来日再战啊。”  
长庚没听得他嘴上变什么花，只觉得身下那处被顾昀吸的舒服到极点，忍不住反复往里面顶，“啊……义父……子熹……”  
顾昀刚射过，身体受不住他这么勾引，只用手推着他。软绵绵的却也使不上多少力气，聊胜于无，反倒有些欲拒还迎。  
长庚按着顾昀大开大合的肏干了几十下，顾昀忍不住再次攀上了高峰，身后紧紧收缩，从交合处滴滴答答流出了许多液体，身前那处也难以自持地往外躺着白液。顾昀浑身颤抖着被长庚射进深处，浑身都几近痉挛。  
待高潮余韵过去片刻，才细细喘着气，拍着长庚后背笑骂道：“每次都射进来，难道想让我给你生个小的？”  
长庚一听他这骚话，顿时血色上涌，又要发作起来。  
顾昀忙连连摆手，“别别别，义父错了义父错了。偃旗息鼓，来日再战。”  
长庚无奈地凑到他耳边，“义父若是没那个意思，便不要随意招惹我。”  
顾昀认乖装怂：“是是是，陛下，臣顾昀遵旨。”

明月西沉，折腾了半宿，顾昀累极了，几乎是念叨了两句随即又被长庚拥着沉沉睡去，仿佛这半夜的荒唐，只是一个不成体统的梦。

完


End file.
